Hierarch
The Hierarch, formally known as the Imperial Hierarch of the Praetori, is the supreme ruler of the Praetori Imperium. The position is normally passed down from father to son, but technically the Hierarch can name any praetor '''as his successor. Should the Hierarch fail to name a successor before his death, the '''Grand Council is empowered to elect a new Hierarch from among their ranks. Background The position of the Hierarch was created by Praetor Aethys in 0 AE, alongside the founding of the Praetori Imperium. The position stemmed from Aethys' position as head of the Academia of Magi in Numenex. Following the rise of the Imperium, the Hierarch became the most powerful man in Aea, in command of the vast power of the Imperium. There has been historical disputes over the seat of the Hierarchy. The biggest was the Praetori Civil War in 1322 AE, until, in 1330 AE, Praetor Qar won the seat and became the new Hierarch. One of the main strengths of the position is the direct command of the Imperators, the Hierarch's personal guard and soldiers. They are loyal solely to the Hierarch and execute his orders without question. Historically, Hierarchs have used their Imperators for a variety of purposes, from threats against unruly praetori and assassins, most famously in the case of the Trinitarian prophet, Leon of Rior. The official sigil of the Hierarchy is a burning blade, which represents Imperius, the sword of the Hierarch. Noteworthy Hierarchs *'Hierarch Aethys': the first Hierarch, overthrowing the reign of the Maelduvian kings and founding the Imperium in 0 AE. A statue of Aethys is found in the courtyard of the Imperial Palace in Numenex. *'Hierarch Aemon I': conquered the Valaeyan Islands in 106 AE and completed the full conquest of Hesperis by 115 AE. Forged the arcanium blade, Imperius, which became the symbol of the Hierarch's authority. *'Hierarch Aemon V': saw the completion of Praetori expansion to the Great Spine of Eurus in 377 AE. Known as the "Conqueror". *'Hierarch Deithys': Hierarch during the First Jadi-Imperium War. Used powerful blood magic to corrupt the Jadi Mah'ghar '''and destroy the '''Jadi Valley, transforming it into the present-day Jadi Desert. *'Hierarch Durion': ruled during the First Daemoni Horde and later granted Fort Caoche to the Order of the Burning Dragon as a headquarters in 951 AE. *'Hierarch Saryllion': Hierarch during Leon's Rebellion. *'Hierarch Haerym II': died without declaring a successor, causing the events of the Praetori Civil War in 1322 AE. *'Hierarch Qar': succeeded Haerym II as Hierarch, following the conclusion of the civil war. *'Hierarch Reish': ruled during the Wars of Independence and eventually signed the Treaties of Independence, formally recognizing the sovereignty of the kingdoms of Brenin, Praiya, and Vyrde. Later denied to send aid to the Order against the Third Daemoni Horde in 1386 AE. Was assassinated in 1445 AE. *'Hierarch Riymaan': successor to Reish. Declared the Cities of the Great Bay to be treasonous, following their support of the Eurusians against the Third Horde. Later lost the cities during their bid for independence in 1485 AE.